


Ballad

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Grá mo chroí [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comic: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, F/M, Hero Worship, It all starts at a funeral, Keep in mind what series this is, M/M, Sibling Complex, canon fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: “A sheòid, mo rionnag-nighean,” Scrooge whispered to them, “I'm so sorry. My dear sister left you two… My brother and sister are gone, and all I have left is you two. Thank goodness that you're still here…”-Donald and Della's first few months with Scrooge after their parents die. Set in my Anam Cara universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1988 - Donald and Della were born 9 June 1980.

_1988_

Della had always grabbed onto her brother's hand as a child. They hatched from their eggs at nearly the same time, enough that their birth certificates listed the same time for their hatching. They were always close, Della even promising to marry Donald one day so that they would never be separated. Her older brother coddled her, assuring them that they would always be together.

When they went to the funeral for their parents, Donald had held her, arms around her. They were both small, only about 8 years old. However, no one was right by them at the beginning of the service, leaving the ducklings to juggle their emotions and then somehow those of their parents’ colleagues.

“- so sorry, little ones -”

“- such good ventures -”

“- guardian. I'm sure-”

There were so many people with smoke and hungry eyes holding empty tears. Della knew that their parents were somewhat wealthy. They always had money in their piggy banks, and Donald's surgery and medicine had only a small financial burden on them.

Donald pulled Della away from a very tall man, one that hadn't bothered to even bend down to greet them. He was asking who they would be living with, that he'd be able to give them anything that they could need.

“Donnie,” Della whispered, “where can we hide?”

“Over here.” Della nodded once she understood. Donald's surgery had made it difficult for him to speak like before. His throat was healed, but in the time before they did the reparative surgery, Donald had taught himself to talk again.

From their spot under a table heavily laden with food, Della could see the businessmen mingling with one another. Some of their family was there. Della could see Aunt Daphne, but she was talking to some guy that had not even left condolences to the two twin ducklings that had just been made orphans.

“Here, Della,” Donald whispered. Della turned to her brother, smiling as he handed her a cup of juice and a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He turned to reach up for his own drink when he froze.

“... Who's that?”

“Who's who?” Della got out from under the table, finishing off the juice with one quick gulp. Her eyes landed on who Donald had spotted, and her heart skipped.

Mother had pictures of him in the house, and they would go to his home every Christmas. Della knew their uncle Scrooge McDuck well, but he was so hard to recognize now. It made sense that Donald had a hard time remembering him. Donald had missed last Christmas, so it'd been almost two years since he'd seen their uncle.

Scrooge's eyes were cold, hard, and they were sunken. He stood in a way that put off every urge for Della to run into his arms, to find some warmth in this place filled with strangers.

Donald grabbed her hand, pulling her out from their hiding spot.

“Donnie! No!” Della hissed out every word, trying to not draw attention to them both.

“Come on, Della.” Donald pulled her with such force, Della almost stumbled. She followed behind, hiding from her harsh uncle.

“Mr. McDuck, won't you-”

“I am here for my sister and her family. How dare you-”

Uncle Scrooge looked down at the two ducklings. Della froze before realizing that Donald had tugged harshly on their uncle's coat.

“... Uncle Scrooge?”

Della bit her tongue as she waited for her uncle's answer, hoping that Donald didn't make him angry. She didn't expect warm arms to come around them, holding them tightly. It felt like her mother's hugs.

“ _A sheòid, mo rionnag-nighean_ ,” Scrooge whispered to them, “I'm so sorry. My dear sister left you two… My brother and sister are gone, and all I have left is you two. Thank goodness that you're still here…”

Della cuddled into her uncle's chest, letting the smell of nutmeg fill her. It was familiar and reminded her of mother's nutmeg cookies.

Her tears spilled over and soon, her brother joined her in sobbing into their uncle's coat. He was petting their heads, smoothing their feathers. He murmured to them, Della feeling safer than she had since her parents had died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind what series this is in.

Donald was so much bigger than when Scrooge had seen him last, and Della was getting to be as beautiful as her dear mother. Both of them, actually, Scrooge realized as he looked at his niece and nephew. Hortense’s beauty and inner fire had graced the both of them, and Quackmore’s closeness to his family had bonded the twin ducklings in a way that Scrooge admired.

“Alright, little ones,” he coddled, standing up and guiding them away from the vultures (literal and figurative). He led them to the kitchen where their grandmother Elvira was hiding. The woman looked flustered beyond belief. Scrooge had noticed her slip away once the reporters that had come to gain information on his sister and brother’s deaths had turned their attention towards the oldest McDuck sibling…

Or rather, the only McDuck child now. Hortense was gone. Matilda and Gideon were nowhere to be found, leaving Scrooge to assume the worst. 

“Hello, Elvira,” Scrooge greeted. Donald, who was at Scrooge’s side and grabbing onto his jacket, waved to Elvira, hiding his face in his uncle’s jacket. Della was pleasantly tucked into Scrooge’s arms, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Elvira came close and held her arms out, wrapping the three ducks in her embrace.

“Scrooge, they keep coming!” she whispered harshly, as though the people she was hiding from would come the moment that they were heard.

“Elvira, calm down-”

“Scrooge, you don’t understand. The notary is already here, and no-one is leaving.”

Scrooge felt something in him shatter. The notary would be there with his sister’s lawyer, and the will would be read. If any of these money-hungry monsters were present during the reading of the will, it would harm his dear niece and nephew beyond reason. He shook his head, passing Della to Elvira.

“Uncle Scrooge?” Della’s voice was so soft, frightened.

Donald squeezed his hand. Scrooge smiled down at him, pushing him towards his grandmother.

“Don’t worry, little ones. I’m just going to get these strangers out of your home.” Scrooge nodded to Elvira, who began to comfort the two ducklings. He saw Donald staring up at him, and he gave the lad a wink.

Donald smiled up at him.

Elvira smiled at Scrooge; she surely knew those scavengers didn’t have a chance.

When Scrooge came to retrieve them, Elvira led the two twin ducklings back to the sitting room. Only Daphne, Gladstone, Eider, Lulubelle, Fethry and little Abner were left. Gladstone was probably hiding behind the table with confections, as he often did during these kinds of situations. He had done the same thing when his father had died, only to come crying to Scrooge when he felt the negativity overwhelm him.

Eider came over to his mother to hug her close. Elvira let Della out of her arms, prompting the twins to run under the table where, surely enough, Gladstone peeked his head out and invited his cousins to his hiding place. Fethry soon joined them, little Abner napping in Lulubelle’s arms.

Scrooge watched over the scene, face as stoic as he could manage. His youngest sister was gone, and here, Daphne and Eider were saying good-bye to their oldest sibling. He couldn’t imagine Elvira’s position at losing her eldest son, especially when her warm but calm facade had begun to crack.

Scrooge sat down on one of the armchairs. The notary and lawyer had both been contacted, leaving little for them to control now as both were on their way to the Duck home. Time was now their only enemy.

“Uncle Scrooge, would you like some tea?” Daphne held out a cup of nutmeg tea, one that Scrooge took with a gentle thanks to her. She was as lovely as she always was, as was Gladstone who took his cousins along for a journey throughout the sitting room. 

He was a good young gander, if spoiled by his luck. He told Della and Donald about his last year of grammar school, his younger cousins looking up at him in awe. He was almost an adult in their eyes, and he had already gotten so many things by his luck, Scrooge was worried that Della and Donald would be corrupted by that sense of laziness that Gladstone had inherited from his mother.

“Sit down, lass. You don’t have to wait on an old man.”

“Okay, Uncle Scrooge.” Daphne sat herself down, her black gown settling around her legs like a sheer waterfall. She was sitting on the sofa next to Lulubelle, playing with little Abner. Fethry moved to hug his aunt, Daphne welcoming the gesture.

Eider and Elvira sat on another couch, Eider holding his mother close. Scrooge sat alone for a time, keeping an eye on the door from where he sat. No-one would dare wage any financial or legal war with him, and so no-one would take advantage of his niece and nephew, not while McDuck blood still ran through their veins.

“Uncle Scrooge?”

The small voice to his side alerted Scrooge of his nephew. Little Donald was gazing up at him with curious blue eyes. They were McDuck eyes. Scrooge patted his lap, and Donald climbed up to set up a perch there. He pressed himself into Scrooge’s chest, hiding his face.

“Hello, lad,” Scrooge whispered, petting Donald’s head. He admired the duckling’s feathers; they were just like Hortense’s when she was a babe, but he hadn’t seen her childhood. He had left his family when he was an adolescent, still a juvenile, and he hadn’t seen her until she was fully grown. Scrooge wondered if Donald or Della looked more like her.

“Why weren’t you here before, Uncle Scrooge?” Donald asked, his voice hardly above a whisper and just as airy. Scrooge wondered what the duckling meant. He said as much.

“When I was sick?”

“Oh,  _ a sheòid _ ,” he crooned, lifting Donald up into his arms so that they could properly embrace, “Your ma and da were worried that I could get you more sick. It’s not often that someone isn’t immune against your diphtheria, so I had to stay home and get shots, just like you do when you go to your doctor.”

“You got the same shots as me?”

“Aye, but I still wasn’t too sure if I could visit you, Donald. You were still so very sick.”

Donald nodded. He was a good boy, understanding when things were explained to him well. He had still inherited Hortense’s temper, so Scrooge knew how testy a dissatisfied Donald could be. Scrooge cuddled the duckling against his chest, humming softly to him.

“I missed you, Uncle Scrooge,” Donald murmured, rubbing his cheek against Scrooge’s chest, “Don’t go away again like that.”

“Sweetheart…” Scrooge whispered to Donald, rocking him gently. He didn’t promise that he wouldn’t leave, but he never said anything that Donald could misunderstand as him wanting to leave the duckling behind. He pressed kisses to the duckling’s head, wanting his little one to feel so loved, especially after so much hardship.

Donald soon fell asleep, as did Della and Fethry though the latter two fell asleep on Gladstone’s legs, the oldest child in the room trying to listen to the adults’ silent chatter as they all waited for the day to be over. Scrooge wouldn’t let anything happen to any of them, not if he could do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the 1980s, Donald and Della were small, Gladstone was an innocent child, and Fethry was so excitable.

Donald woke up in the middle of a talk between his Uncle Scrooge and a man that Donald had seen on occasion in his mother’s office. When his mother had run the Money Bin, she had had an office set up at home so she could spend time with him and Della.

The notary (though Donald would have yet to understand what that fully entailed) was finishing up something, writing something down. The lawyer (a long-eared man that Donald had received peppermints from many times) was discussing something with Uncle Scrooge, something about becoming aged.

“Everything shall then be monitored by the financial institution of Lady Hortense’s choice - that being the McDuck Trust, run by you, Mr. McDuck - until Della and Donald both reach adulthood at the age of 18. There, it will accrue interest until the children can claim their inheritance.”

“Yes, thank you.” Donald felt his uncle stroke his hair, at which he squirmed. Scrooge smiled down at the duckling, wrapping him up in a hug.

“And no-one is able to alter the amount in the children’s accounts, then?” Grandma Elvira asked.

“Anyone from the family can add to the funds, but no-one can make any withdrawal from the amount there until the conditions of Lady Hortense’s will are fulfilled.”

Donald looked up at the lawyer, who smiled down at him.

“Don’t worry, little one. Your family will take good care of you.” He reached into his pocket and held out a peppermint for Donald, who took it gratefully.

“Thank you, mister.”

The lawyer smiled down at him, nodding to Uncle Scrooge and tipping his hat to Grandma Elvira. Donald waved, though neither notary nor lawyer gave one in return. He settled back into his uncle’s lap, humming his sleepiness away.

“Donnie?”

Donald turned to the most familiar voice in the room, though not bothering to get off of his uncle’s lap; he was really comfortable there. Della ran over to him, looking up to their uncle.

“Go on, lass.” Della climbed up, sitting on what was left of their uncle’s lap. She settled against him, trying to rest and resting a hand on Donald’s arm in the process.

“Well, all that being settled,” the lawyer droned on, “now we must read the conditions for the children's new guardian-”

“My son and daughter-in-law already decided?” Elvira felt her feathers ruffle slightly. She had assumed that she would care for her grandchildren. Daphne was in no place to watch for two children with no means of supporting them aside from her occasional luck. Eider and Lulubelle already had two children to look after, one still so young.

“Lady Hortense and Mr. Quackmore were wishing for her brother, Scrooge McDuck, to care for the children.”

Elvira felt her heart break and she looked to Scrooge. After they had had their fight, she had assumed that Hortense and Scrooge had not been on very good terms. Elvira and the McDuck children were not far apart in age, though maturity was a different matter. A fountain in England had given them all long lives, enough that Hortense and Quackmore meeting had been pure love, something that time could not interrupt.

Elvira had sided with Hortense during the fight, as did the rest of the family. Scrooge had returned from his worldly adventures only to push them all away. Hortense had cried to Quackmore about how her brother, the drake that had taken them out of Scotland and made it so they would never have to be poor again, was now the monster that she had feared him becoming.

Had Hortense and Scrooge made up?

“Mr. McDuck, you will be in charge of the children’s cost and quality of living, their education, etc, and you will also be in charge of arranging them for dual-citizenship in the United Kingdom through Scotland, something that Mr. Quackmore wanted for them.”

Scrooge looked at the children in his lap and nodded.

“I’m honored.”

“And my children’s firm?” Elvira stepped forward. Quackmore had been a studious boy, when his temper was under control. He had gone into law and managed many legal proceedings between businesses in Duckburg. Without its owner…

“There are several attorneys that could take over, ma’am. Mr. Quackmore had always trusted your judgement and wished for you to choose his successor.”

“Not his son?”

“It appears that Mr. Quackmore did not anticipate his son to follow in his footsteps, though if young Donald chooses to do so, he would be mentored by one of the elder attorneys before inheriting the firm himself. That is why Mr. McDuck will take a major role in their education.” The lawyer turned to gaze at Scrooge, going on, “Lady Hortense believed that her brother could help the children be happy, so that they could learn the lessons that he did in his very early youth, away from home, without them suffering as harshly.”

“Of course,” Elvira said, holding her voice level but hardly.

Scrooge had only been there for the hatching, the rare holiday, and even rarer birthdays. Now he would take care of Hortense’s children, Elvira’s grandchildren?

Scrooge himself looked somewhat confused. He looked down at Donald and Della, who stared back up at him. Della moved to cuddle closer to him while Donald gave his uncle a warm hug. Elvira’s blood boiled.

“If that is what my sister wishes, I’ll be more than happy to,” Scrooge responded. Of course, he would say such a thing. He would make up for the argument that he had with Hortense. His younger sister, the last sibling he had had left, would hang like a ghost upon the rest of his life, and Elvira would watch Scrooge suffer for this.

Donald and Della would not be in his care for very long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I've felt awful for the last few days... Ugh.

Della was in her room with her brother, looking at the bunk-beds that they shared. Uncle Scrooge said that he could stay with them tonight and then they’d sleep at his house. Donald was getting their big air mattress ready on the floor. Just being a bit bigger than Della, he already knew how to make it inflate.

Della was now dressed in her pyjamas. She had never shared a bed with anyone besides her parents and brother. Would Uncle Scrooge let her cuddle against him? Would he get mad if she took more than her share of the blankets? Mother had always mentioned her brother would get mad, but his heart was always on his sleeve, or so Mother had said.

It was only two times that Mother had wanted to be away from her brother, and then they both apologized and were happy to be together again. Della couldn’t imagine being away from Donald, ever.

Donald was humming in his own way before moving to get a large comforter for the air mattress. Della smiled and laid on the bed, excited and tired.

“Donnie?”

“Yeah, Del?”

“Do you think that Uncle Scrooge will do everything with us that Mother and Father used to do?”

Donald frowned, shrugging.

“I don't know. Maybe he'll do something different, something fun.”

Della brought her own blanket closer, letting herself get comfortable.

“I miss them.”

Donald sat on the bed with his sister, hugging her close.

“I know, Della. It'll be okay. We're a family. We'll stay together.”

A knock on the door had the ducklings look up. After a moment, their uncle came in, finally with his glasses. He looked younger than Della had though. He seemed more like Grandma Duck's age with them on.

“Ah, you already have that inflated, I see.”

“I thought it'd be nice if we slept together. Is that okay, Uncle Scrooge?” Donald was making his voice softer than he usually did. Della knew that Donald was kind of shy but never around family.

“No, lad. That is fine.” Uncle Scrooge was in a sleeprobe that Della had never seen before; he must have brought his own pyjamas. He also had a tray of something that he set on the twins’ play-table.

“Della, are you tired, my dear?”

Della looked up, her uncle having come much closer. She raised her arms at his invitation, and he raised her up enough that he could hold her just like how she wanted. Della rested her head against her uncle's chest, loving how steady his heart was. It was just like Mother's heartbeat, slow and strong.

“ _ Mo rionnag-nighean _ , it's all right,” her uncle was saying, wiping at her face. Della pulled away from him, confused.

“... Della?” She turned to Donald who began to wipe at her cheeks with his pyjama sleeves.

When did she start crying?

“You let your heart spill out, my darling. Nothing good will come of letting your heart fill with too many painful feelings.” Scrooge shifted slightly. The mattress was large enough on the floor that he could actually not move too far before he reached some furnishings, his goal being the tray that he had brought.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, Della?” Della looked up at her uncle before looking at the hot drink. She grabbed the mug, noticing its light blue color. Light blue had always been her color, like dark blue had been Donald’s, and here was her light blue mug. She carefully sipped the hot chocolate, and it wasn’t too hot. It…

“I hope I made it right.”

“Mother always made it this way…”

Donald came over, and their uncle invited him to have his drink. Donald cuddled into Uncle Scrooge’s arms, trying to get as close to his family as possible. Della let him come close and Scrooge was making a chuckling sound that shook the both of them.

“My mother - your grandmother - would make us hot chocolate when it would rain in Glasgow. When I helped move the family to Dismal Downs, when our family’s ancestors had lived for years-”

“Ancestors?”

“My father’s family, back and back and back, hundreds of years ago.”

Donald stared up at their uncle.

“How old are you, Uncle Scrooge?”

“... I think I’m about 116 year old now.”

Della coughed, thankfully not spilling any of her hot chocolate.

“How old were you when Mother was born?!”

“Oh, I was about nine years old when Hortense was born.” Their uncle smiled at them both, moving his hands to caress their cheeks. Donald smiled, giggling. Della did the same. 

Just the touch was so warm, so kind… It felt different than the words that they had gotten during the weird party when everyone talked about how sorry they were about Mother and Father dying. Della felt warmth in her chest, something just like her mother’s hot chocolate, the hot chocolate that Mother had when she was little.

“You both look so much like your mother. You have your father’s strong jaw, and his hair, though.” Uncle Scrooge chuckled, still touching their faces. 

“When you moved back to the family’s hundreds-of-years home,” Donald interjected, “did Grandmother make hot chocolate, too?”

“Ah, yes. I had to come here to America when I was a boy, but when I went back to Dismal Downs, when I was about 37 or so, my mother sat us all down to eat. We all had some hot chocolate that night…”

Della held up her empty mug. Their uncle took the mug, and Donald’s when he was done, to place them on the play-table. Their uncle then turned towards the comforters and blankets, making a nest of sorts. Occasionally, Mother would make a nest, cuddling Donald and Della under her feathery arms with Father close by. Now, under their uncle’s arms, Della felt so safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Scrooge was rather nervous as he sat down with the children in his limousine. Della had her toy plane in her hands. Donald had one of his little sailor suits on; Scrooge was surprised at how many Donald had. Hortense had probably made many of them, making them to fit her son perfectly.

“Mr. McDuck, everything of the children has been packed away in the moving truck.”

“You have the china? The portraits?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right. To the mansion then.”

The workers of the moving company nodded and went to their truck. Scrooge nodded to his driver, who nodded in return.

“You have a fancy house. Right, Uncle Scrooge?”

“Yes, Donald.” Scrooge let Donald lean against him. Della had taken up a seat next to her brother, though silent beside him. Donald was humming something, a tune that Scrooge might have remembered from a film.

It was something that Scrooge hadn't expected, his sister leaving her precious ducklings to him, but he was taking it in stride. Donald's unconditional affections were warming his spirit, tickling a feeling inside of him that he hadn't felt in years, not since Goldie-

Soon, they were on the road to McDuck Manor. Della spied out through the window, spying the Duckburg Observatory, the cinema, and various places that the ducklings had visited with their parents. Donald hummed, perking up in his seat, when Della mentioned that they were passing the marina.

“You're a little sailor, aren't you?” Scrooge cooed softly. Donald nodded.

“Della likes flying more, but I like swimming even more.”

“You know, Donald, I used to captain a boat on the Mississippi.” With that, Scrooge had Donald entertained as they approached the mansion, telling the boy of his own uncle, Angus “Pothole” McDuck, who had taught him so much about sailing and commanding. Della soon came close to hear the stories, the twins enraptured by the story of their uncle fighting the Beagle Boys and discovering treasure with their great-uncle.

“Is the Mississippi really as muddy as they say?” Donald asked, eyes staring at Scrooge’s face. He was almost absorbing everything that Scrooge was saying, even as the limousine eventually slowed down and stopped at the front of McDuck Manor.

“Surely. You’d need a knife to even paddle through it!”

The door opened, Della and Donald staying close to their uncle. Scrooge’s driver stood there, beckoning for the ducklings to come. The twins followed their uncle out, staring up at the manor which would be their new home.

“Donnie! Della!” Scrooge looked to the door, smiling. The Duck family was there, ready to greet the ducklings and help them settle into the manor. Daphne was hurrying over to the three ducks, scooping up the twins in her arms.

“Hi, Aunt Daphne!” Della greeted, smiling. Donald looked over Daphne’s shoulder, waving to Gladstone as the young gander walked over as well, waving to Scrooge.

“Hello, Gladstone,” Scrooge greeted. Gladstone only nodded and gave the old duck a hug. Scrooge pat his back. Gladstone had always been quiet when it came to more emotional interactions, probably because he knew that his luck couldn’t help him here.

“Let’s get inside, then! Ma is getting some food ready with Duckworth.”

“Aye. Come, children.” Scrooge herded them all in, only staying behind to direct the movers with everything that they were removing form their cargo hold. He was stern and curt with his instructions. These objects were all that his sister had tangibly left for him to take care of as he wished, so long as it benefitted her children, and Scrooge would not see any spot of damage, should he be able to help it.

When he came inside, Scrooge was taken aback and then felt his heart soften in his chest. Donald, Della, and Gladstone were all enjoying cookies and milk, Gladstone listening to Donald and Della’s retelling of Scrooge’s stories as best they could. Daphne and Eider were getting plates ready for the table, talking about Quackmore as the moved. Elvira was making something, taking something out of the oven and garnishing it with something.

“Hello, Scrooge!” Fanny, another of Elvira’s relatives, emerged from her spot in the dining room. Her son Gus was following behind her, politely taking off his hat and greeting his cousins. Scrooge wasn’t ready for the hug that Fanny gave him, but he should know better by now.

“Yes… Hello, Fanny…”

“Even under these circumstances, it’s so nice t’ see the family,” Fanny assured him. Scrooge could see her eyelids somewhat swollen and pink, likely having rubbed the tears from her eyes so many times. “I ‘member when my Lucas passed, the whole family was there. I know ya ‘ere busy, Scrooge, but seeing ya now, and having sent me those lov’ly cards and help… God bless you for takin’ the young’uns in.”

Scrooge gave her a sad smile, thanking her, “Hortense wanted me to… I’m going to work hard to be worthy of that trust.”

Soon, after Scrooge gathered the things needed for tea and milk, the family was headed for the dining room. Lulubelle, Fethry, and Abner had arrived with some cakes, little petit fours that were pastel coloured with the colours that Quackmore and Hortense had at their wedding.

When Elvira had finally caught him alone, Scrooge had gone back to the kitchen for a small sweet that Abner could enjoy while the rest of them had their cakes - Lulubelle had confirmed an allergy to eggs in the lad, and Scrooge had offered a pudding, which she was joyful for. 

“Scrooge.”

He turned to the lovely old hen that had cared for his sister for so long, bowing his head a bit towards her.

“Yes, Elvira?”

“Are you sure you can raise them?”

Scrooge felt a weight settle into his stomach, a dread setting in him that he detested.

“Why, of course, Elvira! I have the financial means; they’ll have their own space-”

“You were gone for five years, Scrooge. Five years!” Elvira’s mask of motherhood gave way to a wrathful spirit, one that had eyes of fire and vindication that rivaled Scrooge’s own self-confidence. “Your sister might have left you as their guardian, but I know those two ducklings like the back of my hand! I helped your sister feed them, bathe them, helped her and my son set the babes t’ sleep-”

Tears were pouring down now from her eyes with no sign of relenting as she cried, “They might not have t’ work hard under your wing, but I’m not havin’ my grandbabies under your dismissive eye. Not when you want adventures and just t’ put more trash and gold in your damned money bin!”

Scrooge felt his cursed blood boil, that blood that held more ire than any demon that Scrooge had ever discovered. Not even Slick or the Bombie had angered or terrified him as much as the thought of Elvira - his sister’s mother-in-law - taking away the two ducklings that looked so much like Hortense that Scrooge could imagine his baby sister there. He could imagine that he hadn’t left her as a babe, hadn’t left Scotland when he was thirteen and had stayed to protect her from the world that they had been born into.

“How dare you-”

“And what was this I heard of Fanny? You weren’t at Lucas’ funeral! You didn’t see her throw herself on that casket and you weren’t there when Gus stopped talkin’! Gladstone has been without a father for years, and here you are now! You are actin’ like a hotshot with your money and proud McDuck name. You were too proud to see your siblings and now you’re the last McDuck left!”

Scrooge smacked his cane down on the counter, trying to see straight. Red was flooding his vision in a way that he had never experienced. The McDuck temper was a curse to every holder, Hortense the only one ever to find someone like them to love and tolerate her in every way. Now, Scrooge wanted to tear apart any obstacle to keep his sister’s ducklings, the two ducklings that he had already fought so hard for, from the moment that he had heard of his sister’s pregnancy and egg-laying.

Elvira was not perturbed by his scowl or fiery eyes. It only fueled her silver tongue. She named so many instances of when Scrooge had hurt his sisters, every crime that God would hold over his head for all of eternity. She even brought up how Matilda had left for Scotland to never return or be heard from again and Gideon’s travels to Italy, only to meet the same fate.

“You selfish drake! You only care about yourself!”

“Elvira!” Scrooge was panting now, sweat upon his brow from just trying to remain calm enough not to break something… anything! “You don’t know me! You don’t know what I’ve seen nor how many times I could have died during my travels! I only made sure that those threats didn’t come to this family.”

“And what kept you away the last five years?!”

Scrooge didn’t care for the door opening, only trying to find the strength to speak some sense into Elvira without bashing himself against a wall to stay sane. “I… I don’t have to answer that, Elvira. Hortense and I reconciled. We met on Christmases past. The children - those children with her temper and eyes, with your own son’s handsome face - know me, and they know that I love them! Those poor creatures-” Scrooge could feel his eyes sting in agitation, in a burning sadness and joy that he would not find the words to describe for years to come, “-Donald and Della are certain of me, and that’s all I need! I don’t need your damn approval or your advice on how much better a mother figure you could be for them!

“I only need to love those children and raise them as Hortense and Quackmore would want! Not you, any amount of gold, nor any deity or foe I’ve ever faced could stop that love I have for them, could stop me from taking care of them and raising them to be the lady and gentleman they can be!”

Elvira came close. Scrooge could see then where Quackmore had gotten his anger, congenital in intensity in a way that Elvira had never expressed. Her arm was raised, and Scrooge held back every instinct in his body that urged him forward. It urged him to strike back, but he held it down, even as a sharp sting of a slap made itself known on his cheek. He lunged backward as she was pulled back, her husband Humperdink holding her close and shushing her outbursts.

Scrooge turned around as fast as he could, ignoring Humperdink’s calls to him. Daphne, having come at some point that Scrooge ignored, went after him, though he turned his back to her.

“Scrooge-”

“Hortense gave me- She asked for me to!”

“I know, Scrooge,” Daphne said softly. She was such a kind soul, tender in a way that made Scrooge feel ashamed for his anger, though he continued to back away. He was not fast enough for Daphne, who embraced him sweetly. No, his sister-in-law, beautiful and soft, held him close, helping him to the ground when his legs could no longer support himself.

“I gave my life for my family, Dee!”

“I know,” Daphne assured him, “You were gone for years, but you always sent your money back, and Quackmore was so happy t’ be part of your business. He never left the firm tha’ you helped fund and then gave t’ him. Mama was upset, is all.”

“But… I was gone!”

“And what could you have done? You told us ‘bout that awful Bombie and people like that Slick up in Dawson. You went ‘round the world t’ keep tha’ from us, and I’m only happy tha’ we ne’er saw those horrors. Scrooge, please come eat. Donnie said you haven’t eaten a thing.”

Scrooge wiped at his face, the salt surely staining his feathers. “Really now? What else did the wee bairn say?”

“Tha’ he loves you, tha’ he’s happy to be here with you.” Daphne pressed a kiss to her brother’s forehead. “Sweety, I’d trust you with Gladstone. I know tha’ Lulu and Eider’d trust you with Fethry and Abby. Fanny’d trust you with Gus. Maybe Mama raised us, but you raised yourself. If anything, I wanna know that my baby and everyone else’s babies learn tha’ from you under your capable wings. Not all of us will look and be young for such a long time!”

Scrooge felt a chuckle bubble out of his throat at Daphne’s smile. Her eyes were wet and wide, curious but cautious. His must look the same.

“All right, Dee. Let’s eat. Abner must want that pudding now.”

“Don’t make me jealous now,” Daphne teased, helping her brother stand as they made their way to an empty kitchen and to a dining room that was noticeably more silent as Humperdink kept a hold of his wife. Exchanging a nod with his only father figure, Scrooge figured that Humperdink was one of the strongest men he would ever know, seeing how the quiet Drake comforted his wife with all the strength of all armies upon the Earth with a mask of a shy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Donald sat next to his uncle Scrooge during dinner. He watched his uncle talk every once in a while during the meal, but Scrooge seemed to avoiding his grandmother. Grandma Duck was not smiling as much as before, but her face looked like she had relaxed in a warm bath. Whatever had happened had made Grandma Duck happier and Uncle Scrooge a bit sadder, so Donald made sure to stay by his uncle’s side, even when they had desserts and eventually moved to the lounge to talk and watch a film on the television.

Donald stayed next to his uncle the entire time. Uncle Scrooge didn’t hug him at first, but after a while, he held Donald against his side as the film continued. Donald nuzzled into his side, feeling so safe…

"We'll be leaving, Uncle Scrooge," Gladstone said. Donald looked up to his older cousin, who willingly let Della and Donald hug him. Their cousin, strong and slender and tall, tickled their head-feathers, but only a bit. He held them close. Donald wondered how Gladstone would act at the funeral.

In that moment, Donald realized that he wasn't saying goodbye to everyone this time. He and Della wouldn't be leaving Uncle Scrooge's home, not saying goodbye to their uncle and Duckworth. They would be staying the night, their new room furnished but not completely decorated because Uncle Scrooge said that they could decorate however they wished.

This Manor was their new home.

Gladstone must have felt Donald shift in discomfort because Della had let go, letting Gladstone hug Donald even more tightly.

"It'll be okay, Double D. Just take your time… you have all of us, okay?" Gladstone pulled away, letting Aunt Daphne hug the twins.

"Maybe we can go for a picnic when we all get settled into this, Donald. We can go to a park, maybe?"

Donald knew that Aunt Daphne was thinking of a certain park, one with a large pond that Donald's parents had some of their dates. It was special to Donald and Della, where they had fed the carp in the pond and their parents would watch as the twins would skip flat stones, trying to beat their records.

“That’d be okay, Aunt Daphne.” Della kissed her aunt goodbye, who gave the duckling a kiss on the forehead. 

Soon, the only ones left to say good night to were their grandparents. Grandpa Humperdink hugged them tightly, kissing their foreheads. He prayed over them, a quiet whisper to God to help them now that their parents were gone. He prayed for the daughter that he had not had for long and the son that had been so steadfast, even with that rotten temper of his. Donald snuggled against his Grandpa Duck, trying and hoping that he wouldn’t cry tonight all by himself; that’s how Daddy used to cry.

Then it was Grandma Duck’s turn. Outside, Uncle Scrooge was saying goodbye to everyone, bidding them off with caring words. Grandpa Duck pulled him off to the side to speak with him.

“My dearest little babes,” Grandma Duck cooed to them. Donald nuzzled against her chest from where she held him. Della did the same, brushing cheeks with her brother. “I’m gonna see if you both can live with me. How ‘bout that?”

Donald frowned. Della tilted her head.

“Why, Grandma?”

“... Do you want to stay with your Uncle Scrooge, dear?”

“Yeah! He told us about all of the adventures that he’s been on! He taught us about the Klondike and Canada and-”

“I know, dear,” Grandma Duck interrupted, chuckling lightly, “I just want t’ make sure that you two will be okay bein’ away from the rest o’ the family.”

“I wanna be here with Uncle Scrooge!” Donald said, pulling on Grandma Duck’s sleeve. He could hear Grandpa Duck and Uncle Scrooge laughing about something. Donald turned and saw that Grandpa Duck was walking their way, Uncle Scrooge following behind.

“Hey there, kids,” Grandpa Duck greeted them, giving them and Grandma Duck a big hug. Donald and Della quickly left the hug once Grandma Duck turned to Grandpa Duck to talk. Uncle Scrooge let them hang on his sleeves, little hands playing with the jacket.

“If ya need any help with the kids, Scrooge, jus’ call us. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it with these ornery little ‘uns.” Gently, Grandpa Duck led Grandma Duck away, the three ducks left in the mansion waving to the rest of their family as they left.

Donald looked up to his uncle, watching the Scottish drake look at the cars leaving with a strange expression still left on his face. After a moment, Uncle Scrooge looked down to Donald and Della both. He gave them both a warm smile, grabbing their hands firmly but nicely.

“Well, my darlin’ babes,” their uncle cooed to them sweetly, “let’s get on to bed. Duckworth has already set up your bedroom.”

Donald nodded, keeping hold of his uncle’s hand as Della cheered. Donald and Uncle Scrooge walked, keeping up with Della’s slow skipping. As they made their way to the twins’ bedroom, Donald felt a small stirring in his chest, a deep discomfort that he didn’t quite understand.

Soon, they were both dressed for bed. The bunks had been separated, Della and Donald cheering about having room to jump on the bed. Their uncle and Duckworth both gently chided them about minding the bed frames for their own safety.

“Alright, my sweets,” Uncle Scrooge said to them, pressing kisses to their foreheads. Della was second, and she hugged him tightly about the neck.

“Uncle Scrooge, can Donnie and I… um…”

“What, lass?”

“Can we go to your room if we- I mean-”

Donald watched as Della was held tightly, her hair moved as Uncle Scrooge stroked her hair. 

“My dears, you can come to me if you need me. My door is not closed to either of you.” Della nodded and settled back onto her bed, tucked in and swaddled. Donald waved to Uncle Scrooge and received a wave back.

Soon, night came upon them, and a dream pulled Donald out of sleep. He was left staring outside at the Moon. It reminded him of when he was in the hospital, stuck with a tube attached to his neck. He squirmed, trying to put those memories out of his head. The smell of those chemicals that cleaned the hospital room was stuck in his nose, the warmth of his blankets gone with the memories of clean hospital sheets.

He remembered when Mom and Dad…

Donald sat up, his stomach churning and his body quivering. He closed his eyes, trying to put the Moon out from his head. His toes were curling with fear and sadness. He sat up on his bed, back towards the Moon.

“Donnie? You’re up?” Donald turned to Della, the girl-twin slowly sitting up. Donald looked to his own clock; it was well past their bedtime now. “... Do you want to go to Uncle Scrooge’s room?”

Donald nodded, tears finally escaping his eyes. Della waited until Donald walked over, turning and letting his younger sister climb onto his back. Soon, they made it to Uncle Scrooge’s room, Della knocking on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have requests for other things, let me know. Message me here: devan-shires.tumblr.com

_ Thanksgiving 1988 _

Della looked in the mirror as the stylist that Uncle Scrooge knew fixed her hair again. Della’s hair was arranged in lovely curls. An ocean of gentle waves of hair framed her face. The dress that Della had wanted for Christmas looked lovely on her, a lovely blue that made her eyes sparkle all the more for the tears in her eyes.

“It’s okay, Della.” The stylist offered her a hug and Della eagerly took it.

It was the first Thanksgiving without her mum and dad.

A knock came at the door. Duckworth came through the door, Donald in a little suit following behind him. Donald came in, giving his sister a little smile. Della extracted herself from the hug, and the stylist pet her head.

“You’re all done, dear. Ready for your dinner?”

“Yeah.” The stylist was excused to her own Thanksgiving celebration, given a sizable payment given for making this day a bit more special for Della and Donald both. “Happy Thanksgiving, ma’am.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Della. To you, too, Donald, Mr. Duckworth.”

“Have a good evening, miss,” Duckworth said, leading the stylist down the hallway so that she may go to her own family. Donald grabbed Della’s hand and led her down the hall so that they could go down to dinner.

“Aunt Daphne, Gladstone, Gus, Abby, and Fethry are here already!” Donald announced, affirming what Della had already thought. Grandma and Grandpa would come together. Daphne would drive all of the kids along, singing songs and playing road games. Fanny would drive Lulubelle, Eider, and their old friend Professor Von Drake and his family in her nice van.

At least that was the same.

“Do you think that Uncle Scrooge and Grandma will fight?”

Della blinked a few times, staring at Donald. “What do you mean? Did they fight before?”

“... Remember when Mom and Dad… when they died?” Della nodded, gripping Donald’s hand tightly, so tight. “Well, Uncle Scrooge and Grandma went to the kitchen.”

Uncle Scrooge had been really quiet after that. When Della and Donald had gone to their uncle’s room later, Uncle Scrooge had held them close, rearranging all of the blankets into a nest that reminded Della so much of Mother that she openly wept against her uncle’s chest. Donald had snuggled close to Uncle Scrooge’s side, hiding his face. Della knew that he was crying too.

As she had drifted off to sleep, Della could have sworn that she heard Uncle Scrooge crying.

“I thought he was just sad, because Mommy is gone.”

“I heard them yelling, Della.” Donald stopped, and they were standing at the top of the staircase. “I guess Grandma didn’t want us to live here with him.”

“Why?”

“Him and Mom got in a fight forever ago. I guess, before we were born?”

“But they’re brother and sister, like us. We always fight.” Why did adults make it so hard?

“I don’t know… Maybe it was really bad,” Donald confessed, “but Uncle Scrooge spent Christmas with us a lot, and then he came to our birthday parties.”

Della pouted. She started to pull her brother down the stairs, trying to put all of this out of her mind. “I wanna eat turkey and potatoes… I wanna sit with Uncle Scrooge and everybody else…”

“I wanna do that, too. Let’s go find Gladstone before we get stuck sitting and being boring.”

-

Daphne covered her face, laughing as she watched her son and his cousins play in the sitting room. Her son, even as he was entering middle school, was so close to the twins, Quackmore’s children, and he’d always think of games for them. Right now, they were all pretending to be superheroes. Gladstone was the Riddler (even though he was a villain, Gladstone wrote enough stories and comic books to rewrite him as a new hero), Della was Black Widow, and Donald was his own superhero, one with a black domino-style mask and a cape. No costumes today, though, as holiday dinner was always a day for formality.

“Aunt Daphne?”

Fethry grabbed at his aunt’s hand, pulling her close to where his little brother Abby was in his little playpen. Abby was whimpering.

“Oh, sweety!” Daphne picked him up, kissing Abby’s cheeks and making him giggle. Abby grabbed at her hair, pulling just enough at her hair that she had left out of her coiffure because Abby loved to pull at long hair. “Baby, baby… You just wanted to be picked up, huh?”

“Tetetetetete…” Abner babbled, accepting Daphne’s kisses while Fethry decided to be part of the game, Gladstone carrying Fethry on his back. Fethry somehow turned the game into “Cowboys v. Bandits” with Gladstone as the ride.

“Miss Daphne,” Duckworth called, smiling kindly at the children and the young mistress of the Duck family. “The rest of the family has arrived.”

“Thank you, Duckworth!”

Soon, the children were all calmed down, all following Daphne (or in Abbey’s case, was carried by Daphne) into the dining room. They all sat down by their parents. The twins sat on either side of Scrooge, who sat at the end of the table. Their grandparents, Scrooge’s parents-in-law sat next to Donald and Della, one on the free side of each twin. The rest of the family spread itself along the table.

Duckworth and a few more servants that the butler had hired personally served the family after Grandma Duck prayed for the whole family, making a special eulogy for Quackmore and Hortense.

The meal started off quiet, growing in sound with the metal utensils against ceramic plates. After a while, when the soup was cleared away, Aunt Fanny coughed into her hand.

“Y’know, I can’t b’lieve the year’s gone by so quickly. I’m fixin’ to get everythin’ ready for Christmas already!” She started talking about how well that Gus was doing in school, already picking out an instrument for the school’s band. Daphne mentioned the same, Gladstone playing the violin for his school’s orchestra.

“Maybe you will play something?” Scrooge asked Donald. “Della plays with her machines, and you play with that piano?”

Donald nodded. He scooped some salad into his mouth, thinking of what he could play next year when the music teacher would show them instruments. He wondered if they had a guitar or an accordiano… Something that he could read the music for without changing too much. Uncle Scrooge already spent quite a bit of money in 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Dr. Von Drake praised, clapping his hands in delight. His wife cheered as well. “Music is healthy for a growing mind!”

“Oh, Quackmore used to play guitar. I can get that for you, Donald,” Grandpa Duck mentioned. He took a sip of his wine, smiling as he licked his lips. “This is excellent, Scrooge. I’m glad tha’ you’re taking care of the twins.”

“Thank you, Humperdink.” Scrooge smiled, nodding gently in Grandpa Duck’s direction. “I’m glad you think so.”

Grandma Duck let out a kind of cough that let Della know that she was upset with something. Della swallowed a little too much lettuce, coughing and reaching for her water. Uncle Scrooge stood up, making his chair make an awful noise that he usually hated them making.

“It’s okay, lass,” her uncle cooed at her, holding her and comforting her as Della drank her water. Soon, the whole table was calm again, turkey being served as the salads were taken away with a silent order from Scrooge that was quickly communicated by Duckworth to the rest of the staff. 

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, dessert coming and sweetening every conversation at the table. The twins began to talk about how their private tutors were helping them get back into school. They would be starting at a public school after the winter vacation, in the same class to get them used to being with more people again.

“It’s a good time,” Grandma Duck conceded, taking another bit of the pumpkin pie that she had made. “A new year, a new start… What district?”

“Where they were before, Elvira.” Uncle Scrooge took a sip of scotch, something that Duckworth had poured for him discreetly. He set down his glass and looked at the matriarch of the Duck Family. “Back to the same school, with the teachers informed and the necessary resources there. Same friends…”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Scrooge?” Elvira sighed, drinking her wine until the last drop was gone. Della bit at her pie, staring at her grandmother. “The kids need a new scene-”

“But I wanna go back to my school, Grandma!” Della and Donald shouted at the same time. Someone dropped their silverware, and Fanny grabbed at Gus’s hand when the gosling reached out for his mother’s hand. Gladstone bit his tongue, surprised that they were able to stand up to their grandmother. Even Grandpa Humperdink was already moving to stand up, readying himself to calm down his wife if needed.

“Babies, a new start could-”

“But I like my friends a lot! And they’ve been so nice to me!” Donald started telling his grandmother about his friends since kindergarten. Mickey actually lived with his older brother and their mum. Goofy lived with his parents, but they lost Goofy’s older brother not too long ago, during the spring. They talked with Donald about losing someone that they loved, and Donald focused more on how his parents would want him and Della to be happy, being with their friends and learning so many new things.

Della only nodded, knowing that her brother could speak so well for them both.

Grandma Duck blinked at him. She sighed and congratulated Donald on his friendships, going back to her pie. “And you, Della-dear?”

“I hang out with Daisy and Donna. They like how I fix toys, and Donna likes to play with my hair. Daisy gave me stickers the other day.” Della took a large bite from her pie, enough that Grandma couldn’t really scold her for taking her meal in the way that she did, not with her eyes watery and bright.

“... Are you to be in any clubs then, Della?” Grandpa Duck asked, waving his fork around in a childishness and informality that his wife usually disliked. Della smiled back at her grandfather, and she explained how she’d be in the science club when they went back to school. Gladstone was able to turn the conversation to something else, and even Gus started on a topic, something Fanny would quietly cheer about to herself.

Soon they were playing games like they did every year during the holidays. It was quieter than previous years, with the lack of a fighting couple who loved each other so.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
